


Comatose Casanova

by hetalianGemini15



Series: Karma Doesn't Hate You [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Coma, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Medical Trauma, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: :'3Some of it won't be understandable unless you've read Dreams Aren't Reality





	Comatose Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious, this is in Jonas' point of view from the third person

“Hey Jonas, doesn't this remind you of that show mum showed us like three years ago?” The light brunette looked over towards his older brother, the dark haired teen was sitting in the hospital chair backwards, not even looking at his twin brother.

“You mean that anime? What makes you think we're anything like that. Mum isn't dead, just hurt and sleeping.” Going back to his book, the middle child adjusted how he was positioned in the chair so he wouldn't fall on his head if he slipped. The two of them sat in silence for a while, all of his attention on his book. Hearing the door open, he tilted his head a little before having to catch himself in his chair to keep from falling.

“Jonas Theodore Larsin-Rinwell, what have we all told you about sitting in chairs upside down?” Letting his sister take the book, he was helped to his feet by both his brother and his papa Matt.

“Only at home?” The conscious adult in the room raised an eyebrow, both arms crossed over his chest. Being handed his book back, thick fabric was thrown at him. Looking to the orange fabric, he nodded to his sister before marking his page in the book. The three teens sat in chairs closer to the door, Delilah's jean covered legs draped over the side of her chair.

“So how was track and field Ms. Larsin-Harrison?” Putting his book back into his bag, he watched his twins talking. Laughing a little at the expression his sister made at the question, he tucked both his hands into the pocket on his top layer.

“Shush, Eli. We all know what you're trying to ask. And well…” The ginger girl glanced away, face a light pink that made her freckles stand out. “She may or may not have asked me out.” Smirking a little, he had to hold back from laughing outright at the noise Eli made.

“Delilah has a girlfriend, Delilah has a girlfriend-” Watching the two start going at it, he glanced over to the bed blinking once or twice as he saw a hand twitch. Wait what?

See their mum has been in this state for well over a year, ever since the accident. He remembered it vividly, and he was more than glad that it hadn't affected him as much as it had Elijah. At least in the emotional sense, not so much the physical sense. It was on the way home from a robotics competition, and he was sitting in the passenger's seat. The other car hit the drivers side dead on, and all he could do was watch. Eli was unconscious in the back seat with a concussion, his mum was in the seat next to him bleeding heavily, and he was stuck in his seat with his left arm broken and a few fractured ribs. He remembered calling the emergency department, the paramedics and fire brigade getting him and his brother out before their mum was transported to the hospital quickly.

But this was the first time he's seen any part of his mum move besides his chest when breathing. Ignoring the conversation his brother and sister were having for the moment, he kept his eye on the hand he saw moving once before, the twitching of the fingers on the right hand making him sit up. Standing from the chair, he moved closer to the bedside where his papa Matt was holding the left hand, able to see the wedding ring being twisted by the model's thumb.

~~  
There was that feeling again, there was nothing on his left hand but something felt like it was moving against his skin. Feeling his right shoulder being pressed against, he turned to look before finding nothing. What was going on?  
~~

“Teddy? Is something wrong?” Jolting a bit where he was standing, he looked to the adult who had spoken to him. He could feel the eyes of the other two in the room on his back, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

“His hand is moving.” Watching the room move in chaos for a few moments, he felt himself being crowded by his elder siblings.

“Elijah can you go find a nurse? Delilah please go wait in the front for your other dad and younger brothers.” Watching the dark brunette and ginger leave, he felt a hand against his shoulder.

~~  
What was going on? Why was everything so blurry all of the sudden? Wasn't he just in the kitchen? Why were the phantom feelings back? He could feel his right arm and hands gripping it despite the limb having been amputated. How and why is this all happening?  
~~

“Teddy, are you absolutely sure that you saw his hand move?” Nodding he gestured to the appendage, three of the fingers shifting in their places. Watching the light blue eyes of his papa look over and widen,he felt the soft hand in his hair for a moment.

“Stay next to him, I'm going to be right outside the room to let the other two know.” Pulling a chair over to sit on his mum's right side, he moved to hold the appendage as his ginger parent left the room. He could feel the fingers twitching in his hands, hoping with everything that his mum would wake up finally.

“Please wake up mummy, we all miss you so much.” He jumped back a foot it seemed as his words left his mouth, the hand he was holding returning his grip. Hearing a soft groan, he couldn't tell who's mouth it came out of at first before realization hit him like a brick. Standing from the seat in a flash, he moved closer to his mum's head. It was a few more minutes, but he watched as the silver eyes opened slowly, the right a little paler in colour.

“Jonas? What- where am I?” The voice was soft, evident from the lack of use. He almost threw himself onto the body crying tears of joy, but stopped before he did that.

“Yeah it's me, you're in the hospital mum. You were in a coma.” He watched the eyes open wider, the head moving to look around the room. He could hear the door behind him open, and the gasps in shock.

“Tord! You're awake!”

“But how? I thought-” Watching the man in the bed begin hyperventilating, he pushed his dad away before moving back to hold the weakened appendage.

“Hey, breathe. Calm down love. We're not leaving till this is all explained.” Smiling at his parents, he picked up the hand in his grasp.

“I was in a coma? But how?” Be felt a hand on his shoulder as he watched, not expecting to be pulled into the conversation.

“I think Teddy is the best to explain what happened almost two years ago. I mean he is the one who remembers most of it.” Blinking a few times, he felt all eyes on him. Nodding a little, he bit his lip.

“We were on our way home from robotics and a car hit ours. You were really hurt and when we got to the hospital you were already unconscious. Elijah had a concussion from the collision and I was stuck here for a few months because I had broken bones and such.” He watched as his mum nodded a little bit, the hand squeezing his.

“I'm glad that I'm back. I'm sorry for worrying all of you so much.” He covered his eyes as his parents kissed. It took a few more weeks before his mum could come home with them, the amount of time he was unconscious taking a toll on his muscles. They all helped him with walking and moving around the house, his dad making light fun of the walker his mum was using.

It was another week or so before he heard his mum talking to his uncles.

“I'm so glad you two didn't pick me up from the crash site all those years ago. It you had I wouldn't have the family I have now.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 1352 words
> 
> Took it and said screw it, the entire thing is third person from Jonas’ point of view  
> Had to write this because I got so much backlash for Dreams Aren't Reality  
> Please don't hate me because it's short.
> 
> ~ Redd
> 
> [Comments keep me warm and noticed. Please (｡･ω･｡)]


End file.
